Wedding Gift
by ScarletWaterBender
Summary: Katara is about to become Mrs. Fire Lord Zuko. But before she can fully be the Fire Lady in her eyes, she needs something, and only Aang can give it to her. But what happens wen things don't go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Just A Little Ditty I Thought Up For Some Weird Reason... I Kinda Like The Idea.**

"Please, Aang. I know you're against this. But I need it. I can't do this without you. Any of it." Katara sat on a floor pillow in her new chambers, legs tucked under her, fingering the necklace Zuko had given her.

"Katara..." Aang let out his breath. "I don't even know if it's possible."

"Not possible? That's a lie. You've done it before!"

"Not like that! I don't know... I could hurt you, Katara. Or her. I don't want Zuko on my case for that! Please understand."

Katara took his hand. "Aang. This is all I want. I have faith in you. So does Zuko. We both want this. It's what's best for everyone. Just... Please."

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, and drew in a shuddering breath. "All right. I'll do it. But I'd better be invited to the wedding."

Katara stood and threw her arms around him. "Anything you want," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

The only place Aang was willing to try it was the one place he had done it before: the cliffs overlooking the coast, east of the Fire Nation Capital.

Katara stood next to him on the cliff, breathingdeeply and trying to calm the nagging fear in her chest. Everything would go right, she thought to herself, it had to. They only needed one other person for this.

Unconcsious, the former Fire Lord Azula was carried onto the cliff and deposited at the Avatar's feet. She had been drugged, for her own safety and for that of the others.

"Are you ready, Katara?"

The water-bender nodded. She knelt at the Avatar's feet, and he knelt as well, placing one hand on her forehead, and the other on the disgraced princess'.

She heard Aang exhale once, and then all was lost.

* * *

The three forms on the cliff started to glow. The middle form glowed a pale, luminescent blue. The prone figure next to it glowed a blinding red, the one opposite a deep and strong blue. Suddenly the glow shifted; the red was being swallowed, though it was apparent that it was fighting. Once engulfed, the darkness of the cobalt glow was leached away; or less leached so much as was battling against spots of red. The figure thrashed, and an earsplitting scream broke the silence. Finally, the blue and red seemed to find peace, fading into a soft royal purple.

Then all went dark.

* * *

"Did it work?" Katara asked, panting. Aang had been right; it did hurt. But if it worked...

"Try it and see." He was panting too. The process had left him tired the first time, too.

Katara closed her eyes and concentrated, holding out her palm. A tiny flame flickered to life atop it.

The fire bender smiled.


	2. Relief

**Okay, I Know Ch. 1 Might Have Been A Bit Confusing, So Just Review Your Questions If You Got Any, K? Here's The Next Chappy.**

Azula opened her eyes. "You think you can beat me," she whispered, "You know nothing. I am not powerless. You'll see." Then she collapsed.

Katara tried to control her breathing. She tried to keep a calm face for Aang, but she still felt like her insides were warring against each other, fighting for dominance. If she didn't find some way to balance them, this choice was going to eat her alive.

"Let's get out of here. This place still gives me nightmares."

"What are we going to do about her?" Katara asked quietly, gesturing towards Azula. "We can't just leave her here. You saw her wake up."

"She'll be fine," he said, "She's still too weak to do anything. We'll have the guards come get her." He paused, and got to his feet. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she lied.

Aang gave her a look.

"A little weak," she admitted, "But it's nothing. I'll be fine."

Aang sighed. "I regret this already," he said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Did it work?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Yes."

He holds her tight. "I love you," he whispers.

She giggles. "Look at this." She pulls away, spinning in a circle, and a tail of blue fire spills from her hand. Still spinning, she unstops her waterskin and a long snake of water follows her movements. She giggles again, surrounded by both of her elements. He laughs with her, unaware of the trouble brewing iside his bride-to-be.

She stops spinning, leaning against his chest, still smiling. "You'll teach me, right? Teach me how to use it?"

He smiles and takes her in his arms. "Every day, if that's what you want." He's never seen someone with a talent like this. Even his sister took weeks to master a fire-tail. He wonders if it's the effects of the exchange, or perhaps the expertise of already controlling an element. Maybe that was why Aang had mastered the other elements so quickly.

"Now?" she asks. She seems so innocent in her newfound joy.

He shakes his head. "Tomorrow," he says. "We're both tired right now. Let's go to bed."

So they do.

* * *

Katara woke up screaming.

**Okay, Okay, Short Chappy, I Know, But It's Christmas Eve And I Gots Stuff To Do. Still... I Came Up With This After Reading _Enna Burning_ By Shannon Hale And Watching The Series Finale Of ATLA, Which I Do Not Own, Thank You Very Much. It Made Me Think, Though- If Aang Could Take The Gift Of Bending Away, Could He Give It, Too? More Specifically, Move It? And Because Azula's Fire Was Blue, It Kind Of Reminded Me Of Katara... And How Better To Be The Best Fire Lady Possible Than Be A Fire Bender? Just A Thought. A Crackfic, Really. Just Trying To Get It Out Of My Head. Reviews Are Love, K?**


End file.
